


With You

by WrittenButNotRead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenButNotRead/pseuds/WrittenButNotRead
Summary: Kenma wasn't looking forward to today, but Kuroo knows how to take care of our favorite cat.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	With You

You awake this morning feeling... unsafe.

This isn't a particularly unusual phenomenon, having chronic anxiety has you often waking up feeling like there's danger, but this didn't feel like that. It just felt like something was... off.

You try to burrow further into your bed in the hopes the feeling will go away, until you realize Kuroo isn't in bed beside you.

Now that could be for a lot of reasons, he slept somewhere else last night, he went for an early morning run, etc., but instantly you’re on the alert, connecting this feeling to Kuroo's absence.

You whip your head up to a half-seated position leaning on your arms and stare at the door where suddenly you notice the faint sound of... music, coming from the rest of the apartment. And not just any music, but Kuroo's god awful excuse for singing at that.

And that's when you remember. And you realize you are right to be feeling very _very_ unsafe.

You immediately make a rush for the bedroom door, barely having the foresight to grab your phone and wallet off the bedside table on your way out. When you reach the living room you freeze like a deer in headlights as you and Kuroo both catch sight of each other. You, of course, still in your sleep clothes, and Kuroo, with a frying pan full of eggs in one hand, standing in the kitchen wearing a "Kiss the Chef" apron with bright pink frills. There’s a moment’s pause, and then another, before a familiar smirk slides up one side of his face,

"Oh ho ho?"

There’s another second where you slowly blink in response, face impassive, and then in the next you’re making a break for the only exit, your apartment door, moving faster than you ever have on any volleyball court. But Kuroo, damn him, has always been quicker than you with his significantly longer legs. In a flash the pan is placed back on the burner, before skidding to a halt in front of your one route to freedom, forcing you to stop as well.

There's not another moment to think before suddenly you're being picked up in a bear hug and being swung around in circle back into the rest of the apartment. You might have made a squawk in shock at the action, but it’s eclipsed by-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENMA!!!" Kuroo's voice booms and you have no choice but to groan in reply as he swings you around a few more times; “HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU!!!,” before he sets you down, but not without keeping his hands on your shoulders in a vicelike grip. "I'm making breakfast for you and then we've got a big day planned!!" Kuroo continues like he isn’t holding a prisoner hostage in their own home.

He then leads you over to the kitchen table with one arm slug around your shoulders and you comply with a sigh of defeat. Your hopes and dreams of escaping this year’s birthday festivities dashed in cold blood. There's a rush of clanging in the kitchen before a plate of omurice is placed in front of you. You look down and stare blankly at the winky cat face Kuroo has drawn in ketchup on the eggs before looking back up to find almost the same exact expression plastered across his face. Your own face unmoving, you take the offered spoon and stab the omurice winky face in the eye and take a bite. Kuroo just chuckles and goes to prepare his own plate.

Kuroo sits down across from you and begins to dig in to his own meal. You expect him to start talking your ear off, chattering about all the things he’s got planned for your “big day,” but instead breakfast is spent in relative quiet besides the clink of silverware and random remarks about the food (“This is good but your apron still looks dumb.” “One day you’ll appreciate it!”).

When breakfast is over you get up to help Kuroo with the dishes, but he stops you with a smile, he hasn’t seemed to stop smiling all morning, and a “I’ve got it,” before handing you your psp and giving you a nudge towards the couch. Normally you’d help, but Kuroo seems adamant you not spend your birthday doing house chores, so you shrug and go to curl up on the couch with your game.

Soon after, Kuroo comes over and sits down as well, and when he pulls you in to his lap you move with ease. And that’s how you spend your morning, laying against Kuroo on the couch leveling up your game, while Kuroo alternates between watching a nature documentary on tv and watching you play, offering suggestions and strategies that usually don’t work at all but you appreciate bickering about anyway. You wonder halfheartedly when Kuroo’s going to push you to get changed and out the door to do something fun to celebrate your day, but the thought is quickly forgotten again when you reach the next boss battle.

Eventually, once you’ve reached a save point you’re content with, you put the game down on the coffee table and cuddle up closer to Kuroo as the voice over on tv talks about penguins, or mountain goats or something. Kuroo holds you tighter and starts petting your head as he hums in interest at the descriptions and visuals on screen, because he is a nerd, you think drowsily, the vibrations in his chest lulling you to sleep.

When you wake up, it’s clear a few hours have passed based on how the light from outside has changed from mid-morning to early afternoon. Kuroo is no longer on the couch with you but you hear clanging around coming from the kitchen again. You check your phone for the first time all day and see a barrage of notifications from gaming apps and friends wishing you happy birthday. You start typing out responses when Kuroo comes around from the kitchen.

“Good afternoon, sunshine” Kuroo says softly, handing you a mug of hot chocolate before sitting down on the couch next you with his own of tea. You take a sip and hum, Kuroo knows how to make good hot chocolate. “I told Bo and Akaashi they could come over for video games and pizza in a little bit is that okay?” Kuroo asks gently, watching your expression. You hum again into you mug and lean in a little closer, just so that Kuroo will wrap his arm around you. This hot chocolate is really good.

Together you watch another documentary, this time on how clocks are made, and about halfway through Bokuto and Akaashi show up. The four of you spend the afternoon eating pizza and playing Mario Party on the tv and naturally you wipe the floor with all of them. It’s a little loud but over the years you’ve found you don’t mind the noise as much as you once did. Bokuto and Kuroo’s obnoxious antics, and Akaashi’s reserved kindred smiles, have become familiar to you in ways you never thought could be possible when you were a little kid struggling to connect with the world outside of your screen.

It’s late by the time Bokuto and Akaashi leave, having switched to Mario Kart, and then watching volleyball matches on tv after that. You yawn as Kuroo puts a gaming tournament on, before he gets up to go back to the kitchen. You hear the familiar sounds of Kuroo moving around and you passively look over the back of the couch towards the kitchen, even though you can’t really see him from your position.

Eventually you settle back down to watch the tv and send a few texts on your phone, and it’s then you realize you haven’t left the apartment all day. You start to look up in surprise when the smell hits you, and before you can turn back towards the kitchen, Kuroo is in front of you again.

“Happy birthday, Kenma.” Kuroo says, holding out whole apple pie with the single candle glowing at its center. “Make a wish.”

You look up at Kuroo, your eyes shining brightly despite the lack of change in your expression, and you blow out the candle.

You both settle on the couch again, eating pie and watching the tournament, making light commentary on the different teams. When you finish you curl up against Kuroo again as your eyelids feel heavy.

“No, no, no, you can’t fall asleep on the couch, that won’t feel good in the morning.” Kuroo says, and gently picks you up bridal style while you wrap your arms around his neck. He lays you in bed before crawling in with you and pulling the covers up around both of you.

You curl closer to Kuroo, and he wraps his arm around you, until your forehead is against his chest, and his head is resting above yours.

“Thank you, Kuro” you say softly, hoping that conveys everything you want him to know.

As you slowly drift off, safe in Kuroo’s arms, you feel Kuroo shift, and he lays a kiss on the top of your head.

“You’re welcome, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Safe With You
> 
> Kuroo's "big plans" he had planned for Kenma's birthday were just cuddling on the couch with the finale being apple pie because he knows Kenma too well to think the boy would like making a big affair of things.
> 
> This was my first fic ever, I hope you liked it. It's also very ironic because typically I'm not really interested in reading birthday fics or second person perspective and that's the first thing I ended up writing. Also, Kenma's birthday was last month.
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
